paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase VS Theo
This is a collab story between User:GingerSparkz (included her sister) and User:PuppyLuverJoy WARNING:'' This story will contain violence and a hint of disasters. Recommended for ages 11+ unless you can handle it......:3'' Please do not edit without permission Updated:May 19,2015 Chase VS Theo Skye supposedly likes Chase and Chase does too......... Chase is soon surprised to see that his brother Theo is back from His mission and is lurking around the lookout. He asks him why he's there, and Theo answers that he's there to meet Skye. Afterward Chase becomes confused and goes to Skye. -2 years ago- "Hello pups! Ryder here. We are gathered here today to elect a new leader. We have two pups here that are willing to be your trusted captain. Chase and Theo are the two volunteers here today.I will make a fair decison by spinning in circles."-Spins- "And we have our new captain. Chase!" -Theo's POV- Ryder looked ridiculous when he spun.I waited till he was finish,I knew I was going to be captain of the Paw Patrol,I waited till I heard my name."We have a new captain!Chase!" I opened my eyes which were filled with confusion.Over the years I came up with a plan to get revenge on Chase because I knew it wasn't fair! I should have been the leader of the Paw Patrol!I secretly watched Chase telling him that I had a mission to go to.Now I plan to steal Skye from him to get revenge. Characters Main Characters: * Chase * Theo * Skye * Ryder Minor Characters:(Not sure yet) * Zuma * Rocky * Rubble * Everest * Katie * Mayor Goodway * Chickeletta * Mr.Porter * Alex Story: "Huh?" Chase asked confusingly."Theo?THEO?!" Theo turned around. "Chase? What are you doing here?" He asked. "Don't you remember?" Chase replied. The two German Shepherds stared at the lookout for a couple of minutes,thinking of a response.Finally Theo responded. "Don't you remember what?" "That Ryder picked me to be leader,well co-leader." Chase said "Oh yeah.....Now I remember." Anger filled Theo's eyes."I'll get you for that Chase,don't think I'll forget this time. I know that you knew that the voting wasn't fair." Theo replied. Theo slowly walked backwards disappearing slowly behind the fog."I will get my revenge Chase, I always do." Theo vanished instantly. "Chase! Chase, Wake up!" Skye yelled. "Hmmm? Theo! Theo!" Chase groaned. "Theo?Theo isn't here Chase,he left a long time ago,remember?" Skye responded. "Now come on let's go,we have to eat breakfast." Skye grabbed Chase's paw and lead him to the others. Chase and Skye made their way to Ryder who was finished getting their breakfast ready for the pups. "Chase, what took you so long?" asked Ryder. "Oh, I was talking to Theo." "But didn't Theo left the Paw Patrol?" asked Ryder. "Yeah, but he came back! Didn't you see him. He was just outside the lookout!" Chase said excitedly. "Maybe you were just dreaming, or just really hungry. Eat ok?" Ryder advised. "Ok, I will..... Maybe it was just hunger.............." Soon, while eating Chase saw a mysterious yet familiar shadow near a tree. "What?" Skye saw Chase looking at the tree. When she looked at the tree she saw the same shadow Chase was seeing. Chase decided to ignore it for now so he went back to eating. Skye did the same. While eating Skye tried to remember who that shadow was. "What was that shadow?" said Skye in her mind. " It looks so familiar, but who's?." After the pups where finished Chase had gone outside to go look for the shadow, but when he got there it was gone. "It's gone," said Chase. He looked around but he found nothing. Theo's POV As the pups ate their breakfast I manage to find a tree near the door,for a moment I stared a Chase & Skye,it made me sick to see them so happy together.I stopped looking there the minute Chase looked directly at me,luckily I quickly hid behind the tree.Then I noticed my shadow next to the tree,as soon as I saw it I quickly ran from sight. Skye's POV As I was eating I saw Chase looking at a tree. At first I thought he saw a squirrel or something, but apparently he didn't. At least that's what I think. Maybe he saw the same shadow I saw. For some reason that shadow looked so familiar but I don't know who. I'm going to talk to Chase tonight, and try to find out who that shadow belongs to. Chase's POV I know I saw a shadow out there, and I know I saw Theo. Ryder thinks that I was only hungry. When I saw the shadow I just decided to ignore it. Also when I saw Theo, or I thought I did I saw him saw his eyes filled with anger. Theo has really changed. I mean, we don't play or talk to each other anymore. When he responds to me it sounds like he is trying to be nice to me. I get the feeling he is up to something, but I don't know what. *sighs* I hope this is just a dream. ****************** An Unknown Place Unknown:"You're back.How was it?" "It was disgusting." Theo groaned."I have some bad news though...Chase and Skye saw me." Unknown:"Theo you'll ruin the plan if they catch you." "Relax is was only a tiny glimpse,what are the odds they know it's me?" Unknown:"Alright.....but make sure you go with the plan got it?" "Got it." Theo said as he head out the door.